A One-Shot Collection
by tashirii
Summary: So, I've decided to make just a small area where I post some short one-shots about a few different pairings and such. Updates will be infrequent, but enjoy anyway. Will update character list based on the amount of appearances they make. Requests are also welcome! Just say so in the reviews.
1. A Stupid Encounter (NahoSaya)

**a/n: **so this is just where i'll be posting really short oneshots... the pairings are varied and the updates wont really be regular especially if i don't have access to a computer or laptop. anyway, enjoy! even if this one is really short.

Naho was just about to leave the school premises when Sayaka ran up behind her.

" Naho-taaan! "

She shouted, jumping to a spot beside her.

" Let's go home together! "

Naho shrugged her shoulders, and tightened the sweater tied around her waist.

It was only a matter of time until Sayaka tried to link hands with Naho.

"What are you doing?" Naho asked blatantly. She felt a hand sneak itself onto her own.

"Ahah, can't we hold hands?" Sayaka replied, blushing a little bit.

"No." Naho denied, swatting away Sayaka's hand.

"Aww. Aren't you cold, then?" Sayaka questioned.

Naho really didn't want to deny it.

"…I _am_ cold. But that doesn't mean you can hold my hand." Naho said, sighing.

"Aww. Naho-tan's being boring today…" Sayaka complained to herself, when suddenly, a slap of realisation hit Sayaka on the head. "Then, will this warm you up?"

Sayaka turned Naho around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"…Wh.."

For the first time, Sayaka saw Naho blush.

"It did, right?" Sayaka grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "And if you're still cold, we can share a scarrrf!"

She dragged a simple red scarf out of her bag, first wrapping it around Naho's neck, and then her own.

"Now, let's continue!" Sayaka yelled, pointing at the street in front of them.

They walked together for half an hour or something like that. Eventually, Naho gave in and hesitantly held Sayaka's hand for the rest of the way there.

It really did make her feel warmer.


	2. You're an Idiot (NahoSaya)

**a/n: **yes, more nahosaya.

"Ha, ha…"

An amount of bored silence wafted through Naho's room - and with that, the 'thump' of a certain student lying her head on the table.

"Just get those questions done." Naho ordered, rolling her eyes. "And _only_ then you can do whatever you want."

Sayaka sighed. She didn't know Naho's way of studying was this hard. Instead, she gave up and beckoned Naho to help her.

"Can't you help me? Just once?" Sayaka begged, showing her greatest attempt of puppy-dog eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm working hard on something too." Naho replied, crossing her arms. "But, fine. Once. That's it."

"Hooray!" Sayaka cheered. Naho sat beside her, and picked up the pen Sayaka was using.

The formula really wasn't that hard.

Naho asked if Sayaka understood - she nodded.

"Alright! Now, I've definitely got this!" Sayaka said, delightfully picking the pen up again. "Thank you so much, Naho-tan!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Half an hour or so passed.

"Naaahooo-taaaan…" Sayaka wearily groaned, crawling on the floor towards her chair.

"What is it now?" Naho sighed, with a stern look on her face.

"I'm doooone." Sayaka replied, shoving the book in Naho's lap.

Naho flipped through each page, and after pausing, she slammed the book shut, presenting it to Sayaka.

"Good job." she said, still with a bit of an annoyed tone to her voice. "Feel free to do whatever you want now."

Sayaka grinned and sat on Naho's lap.

"Hey, you're getting in the way, you know!" Naho exclaimed. But before she was able to do anything else, Sayaka interrupted.

"Nuh-uh, I won't be~" Sayaka hummed, and hugged Naho. "You told me I could do whatever, right? So I'm sleeping. Right here."

Naho scowled, and got right back to her work.

Sayaka giggled and leaned her head on Naho's shoulder. She could see Naho's ears redden as she did so.

It wasn't too long until Naho actually decided to say something.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Oh, I know, I know."


	3. Normal Days (AyuShiki?)

**a/n:** yea well here's something a lil different than what i would usually do... but dw there is another nahosaya after! meanwhile enjoy.

Ayumi lived in a place where smoking was not considered as normal, and she was definitely going to keep it that way.

She waited patiently, just a few paces away from the rooftop entrance.

There, as she predicted, was one of her classmates. A bleached blone guy, who she considered as a good-for-nothing delinquent.

However, her careful gaze was broken when he moved into the corner, forcing her to try and enter the rooftop. She entered, pretending not to notice him. She walked over to the edge, placing a hand on the fence.

The delinquent's eyes widened upon seeing the class rep.

Not out of worry, but rather, out of surprise - the surprise being how… pretty she was.

He placed the unlit cigar in his mouth, and consequently lit it. Then, he slowly approached her, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"Oi, class re-" he began, trying to sound as 'impressive' as possible.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, correct?" Ayumi interrupted.

"Y-yeah, that's my name…" Yoshiki stammered, shocked at the stern glare Ayumi gave.

"Hmph. Well, you know I don't appreciate you contributing to further pollution." she stated, crossing her arms. "And your possible death."

Yoshiki didn't know how to react.

"Excuse me."

She snatched the cigar out of Yoshiki's mouth, the slight contact of her fingertips making him… blush?

Ayumi dumped the filth into the nearby trash.

"If this happens again, I'll put you in there as well."

She walked over to the door, and closed it behind her.

Yoshiki sighed, and looked at the sky. It didn't go so well.

He hesitantly touched the spot where Ayumi touched him.

"What am I even doing?" he said to himself. "Whatever. I should probably go apologize or something."

Yoshiki idly wandered around the school campus, a hand messily shoved in his pocket. He originally planned to apologise to Ayumi, of course, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to do so yet. She was constantly on the move, leaving the delinquent in the dust.

He'd expect her to say something short. Like "Don't do it again" or "Just quit it", or something similar.

The breeze began to pick up, and he was about to give in looking for Ayumi. He leaned on the wall near the school gate, sighing.


	4. Psycho Cat (NahoSaya)

"Eh…"

Naho thought out loud, scratching the cat-like ears that have sprouted on her head. It was the same, bluish-gray colour as her hair. The tail was the same - but had a white tip.

"I am not going to school like this."

She went back to her desk, her newly-discovered tail swishing back and forth. Grabbing a small book from one of the piles stacked on the floor, she began to read.

The story was about a lost dragon, and a small Viking girl taking care of it. The dragon had dark azure eyes, with a red tint to it's maroon scales. The shade of maroon was quite similar to the Paulownia blazer's colour.

Although, Naho's rushed reading session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She sighed, carefully leaving the book open on her desk. She stepped towards the door, opening it - and as some sort of punishment, she accidentally forgot to cover up her cat-like features.

"Naho-tan! Why didn't you come to school todaahhheeehhhh?!"

Sayaka yelled, startling Naho considerably.

"I didn't want to be humilated like this. Sayaka, do y-"

"Humilated?! You're so cute! I can't even-"

"Just come inside already."

Naho dragged Sayaka into her room.

"Waaahh, you're so cute…!"

Naho ignored the sudden outbursts of 'fangirling' that Sayaka was experiencing, and carried on reading her book.

As the story progressed, the Viking girl was able to ride the dragon and protect the village from all of the goblins.

Naho thought this was a pretty childish book, but she still insisted on reading until the end.

But…

"Naho-tan, your tail is moving!" Sayaka pointed out. "Can I touch it?"

"Absolutely not." Naho denied.

"Aww… Boring."

_The dragon protected the Viking girl, and vice versa. They worked together very well. But, the dragon had to leave in order to obey the rules of the Vikings' leader. But then, the Viking girl proposed for a new village to be made, and with that, a new law to allow the dragon to protect them. Everyone left the leader._

_The end._

It strongly hinted to a sequel. Perhaps the leader has his revenge?

A hand petted Naho's head.

"Hey, I told you not to touch me!"

"Eeeh, you only said I couldn't touch your tail…"

Naho gave up, closing the book.

She flicked Sayaka on the forehead, and then sat across from her.

Sayaka pouted.

"I swear, if you touch me again, I'll-"

"Do what?" Sayaka interrupted.

"…Good question."

Naho's ears flickered. Her tail swished back and forth in an almost hypnotising motion.

Sayaka waited impatiently. She asked again.

"Naho-tan, please? Just once?"

Naho knew Sayaka wasn't going to give up so easily.

"…Fine."

Sayaka grinned, and lifted a hand to pet Naho.

Naho blinked several times out of confusion as to why Sayaka was able to make her push her head further into her hand.

"Ahah, so cute~!" Sayaka squealed, as she withdrew her hand. "See, wasn't too bad, right?"

"Whatever." Naho replied, crossing her arms. "But that did feel… kind of nice." She tilted her head to the side.

Sayaka petted Naho again. Strangely, it felt nice. Maybe she could just live with it.

Sayaka smiled in mischief as she poked Naho's tail, causing her to 'yelp' out of shock.

"Hey! I told you, don't touch my tail!" she growled, frowning.

"Aw…" Sayaka whimpered. "You're still super cute though! Even when you're angry~"

The last part was almost inaudible, but Naho was able to hear it.

"_What_ was that?!"

"Ohoh, nothing, nothing~!"

**a/n: **yeah i made that viking story thing on the spot... well anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
